


Splintering the night.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting ghosts, bleeding for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splintering the night.

Ramza had seen other gods once, before he faced the thing that his sister had become in a place forgotten by time – it had happened during his party’s journey towards the last battle they were ever going to fight together. A stranger had come to their camp like something that had melted right out of the storm itself in order to take the form of a man, asking, in a voice that did not suit his human face, for Cloud Strife. Cloud, one of the strange time travelers that had joined Ramza in the hopes of finding a way home.

  
Cloud had acted before Ramza could get another word out: his answer to the summons was simple, simple as the Firaga spell he sent at the man who had asked for him. Another breath, and the pair were off and fighting, moving so fast that the rainfall itself seemed to slow down around them. Another moment, and they were airborne, visible only in the momentary flash of lightning, the explosive bursts of magic and the slightest glimmer of their swords against the storm clouds.

  
Sometime during that night, it had occurred to Ramza to summon the best of his men, and join Cloud in his fight – they were friends, now, friends in blood and steel and unshakeable resolve, and it was only right for them to help each other out at every given occasion, even if it meant losing one’s life in the process. After a moment, however, he thought better of it. Something about Cloud’s expression stayed with him, right before the blond SOLDIER had vanished to take on the stranger in black. Somehow, Ramza knew that he was not supposed to interfere.

  
Cloud returned to them in the gray morning after, worse for wear and more silent than a grave. Although there were questions bubbling up all around them, given voice by the other members of the party, Ramza himself said nothing, did nothing but give the order for everyone to pack up and prepare to move out by breakfast.

  
They only spoke again, right before the final battle.

  
“You will see him again, won’t you? When you get home.”

  
“Yes.”

  
“What will you do?”

  
Silence, and the tightening of one gloved hand around the hilt of a sword.  



End file.
